Unmanned vehicles are becoming increasingly more common in a number of tactical missions, such as in surveillance and/or combat missions. As an example, in the case of aircraft, as some flight operations became increasingly more dangerous or tedious, unmanned aerial vehicles (UAV) have been developed as a means for replacing pilots in the aircraft for controlling the aircraft. Furthermore, as computer processing and sensor technology has advanced significantly, unmanned vehicles can be operated in an autonomous manner. For example, a given unmanned vehicle can be operated based on sensors configured to monitor external stimuli, and can be programmed to respond to the external stimuli and to execute mission objectives that are either programmed or provided as input commands, as opposed to being operated by a remote pilot.